James Harrison
James Steven Harrison '(born February 6, 1975) is an English professional wrestler currently signed to the WWE where he has been since his debut in 1993. Since debuting on an episode of ''Raw ''in 1993 Harrison has become the joint second longest serving wrestler in WWE history at 22 years, joint with Shawn Michaels. During his illustrious career Harrison has won many titles, including 22 world titles and a further 44 titles, including the two unrecognised reigns as Million Dollar Champion, a title the WWE didn't recognise as being official. In addition to this he was also part of the nWo, The Reapers tag team alongside The Undertaker, The Kliq. Harrison is known for his signature lightning entrance, where lightning strike sound effects hit the stage before he emerges, he then enters the ring and in similar fashion to Kane's entrance where he controls fire, Harrison controls lightning strikes. Harrison created and made famous the F5 and RKO finishers before passing them on to Brock Lesnar and Randy Orton, two of many pro wrestlers he has trained. Harrison has also won King of the Ring three times, he also won the Money in the Bank contract at WrestleMania 23. Along with this he has won three Royal Rumble matches in 1998, 2004 and 2006. He has entered the event 14 times eliminating at least five wrestlers at every event, he has eliminated 74 wrestlers in total. Harrison is also known for his 10 year feud with The Undertaker lasting from 1994 until a surprise tag team match between the pair at Survivor Series in 2004. The pair had a small reconciliation in 1999 when Harrison agreed to join The Ministry of Darkness, but left four weeks later and formed The Empire of Pain with Triple H, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Batista and The Rock and Harrison began sending The Undertaker cryptic messages a thus began his infamous catchphrase "Find Me". After the feud ended The Reapers tag team was formed and they won four tag team titles together. The feud was then re-ingnited as Harrison faced The Undertaker at WrestleMania XXX the first time they had met at the event with Harrison ending The Undertaker's 21-0 streak In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves **'Tombstone Piledriver' **'Consequence' **Swinging Reverse STO **RKO **German Suplex **Cross Rhodes *'Signature Moves' **Camel Clutch **Crossface **Anklelock **Stepover Facelock **Sleeper Hold **Sharpshooter **Torture Rack **F5 **Sweet Chin Music **Hell's Gate **German Suplex **Chokeslam **KO punch **Zig Zag **Curb stomp **Superman Punch **Snake Eyes **Clothesline from Hell *'Managers' **'Trish Stratus **Beth Phoenix **Nikki Bella **Brie Bella **AJ Lee **Eva Marie *'Nicknames' **'"The British Bulldog" **'"The British Lion"' **'"The Face of Fear"' **'"Phantom"' *'Entrances Themes' **'''"Thunderstorm" by Jim Johnston (July 12, 1993–October 24, 2004) **"Thunder & Lightning" by Jim Johnston & CFO$ (October 25, 2004–present) Championships & Accomplishments WWE *WWE Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship (12 reigns) *World Heavyweight Championship (10 reigns) *WWE Intercontinental Championship (7 reigns) *WWE United States Championship (6 reigns) *WWE Tag Team Championship (14 reigns) – with The Undertaker (4), Triple H (2), Kane (2), John Cena (2), Ryback (1), The Rock (1), Stone Cold Steve Austin (1), Shawn Michaels (1) *WWE European Championship (5 reigns) *WWE Hardcore Champions (20 reigns) *Million Dollar Championship (2 reigns) *King of the Ring (3 reigns) *Money in the Bank (2007) *Royal Rumble (1998, 2004, 2006) Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI ranked him No. '''1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1995, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2003, 2008, 2009, 2013. *PWI ranked him No. 2''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1994, 1998, 2000, 2004. *PWI ranked him No. '''3 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001, 2002, 2007, 2010, 2014. *PWI ranked him No. 4''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2005. *PWI ranked him No. '''5 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1993, 2006, 2011, 2012. WrestleMania Streak